gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Rush trophies
Main Trophies It's all Relative - Collected every trophy. Congratulations! A Hundred and One Nights - Completed episode 8 A Meeting with Destiny - '''Completed episode 5 '''Adreaux On Call - Completed episode 18 All That Glitters - Gold-medaled EVERY challenge. An Unguarded Moment - Completed episode 20 Ancient Game Hunter - '''Defeated the rare Nevi in Rift Planes: The Ruins. '''Burning Game Hunter - '''Defeated the rare Nevi in Rift Planes: The Inferno. '''Children of the Past - Completed episode 16 Curiosity Killed the Cat - Completed episode 10 Fading Light - '''Completed episode 17 '''Falling to Pieces - Completed episode 19 Frequent Flyer - '''Landed 10 gravity kicks without landing or taking damage. '''From Oblivion - Completed episode 1 Gem Aficionado - Collected a total of 40,000 precious gems. Gem Collector - Collected a total of 20,000 precious gems. Going Underground - '''Discovered every manhole. '''Gold Medalist - '''Gold-medaled a challenge. '''Gravitational Anomaly - Defeated 8 enemies with one special attack. Home Sweet Home - Completed episode 3 Illusory Game Hunter - Defeated the rare Nevi in Rift Planes: The Mirage. Kids Just Don't Understand - Completed episode 13 Learner's Permit - Mastered the fundamentals of gravity. Letting Old Ghosts Die - Completed episode 9 Look Out Below - Completed episode 12 Lost in Time and Space - Heard the mysterious couple's complete story. Lost Kat - Awakened in Auldnoir. Memories of Another World - Completed episode 15 New Challenger - Cleared a challenge. No Rest for the Virtuous - Completed episode 21 Pitching Machine - Hurled 10 objects into enemies without missing or taking damage. Shadows Over the City - Completed episode 2 Silver Lining - '''Earned a silver or better in every challenge. '''The Hekseville Phantom - Completed episode 4 The Lost City - Completed episode 6 The Lost Tribe - Completed episode 14 Thick Skin - Completed episode 11 Too Many Secrets - Completed episode 7 Top Cat - Raised Kat's reputation to 'Top Cat.' True Challenger - Cleared EVERY challenge. Maid DLC Pack Trophies Head of the Household - Cleared every mission and challenge mission in the Maid Pack. In Service - Obtained the Maid costume. Maximum Shifter - Earned a gold medal in the Rift Plane Unlimited Time Attack. Rooftop Runner - Earned a gold medal in Auldnoir Free Race II. Rooftop Walker - Earned a silver medal or better in Auldnoir Free Race II. The Diary of a Maid - Completed The Diary of a Maid. The Madam and the Shifter - Completed The Madam and the Shifter. Unlimited Shifter - Earned a silver medal or better in the Rift Plane Unlimited Time Attack Spy DLC Pack Trophies A Time to Play - Completed A Time to Play. All Star Pitcher - Earned a gold medal in the Pleajeune Pitching Challenge. Fireproof Racer - Earned a gold medal in the Rift Plane Vitality Race. Magma Racer - Earned a silver medal or better in the Rift Plane Vitality Race. Second String Pitcher - Earned a silver medal or better in the Pleajeune Pitching Challenge. Superspy '''- Cleared every mission and challenge mission in the Spy Pack. '''The Dreamlife of Ghosts - Completed The Dreamlife of Ghosts .Undercover '''- Obtained the Spy costume. Military DLC Pack Trophies '''Apprentice Plumber - Earned a silver medal or better in Endestria Energy Race II. Mushroom Slider - Earned a silver medal or better in the Rift Plane Sliding Race. New Recruit - Obtained the Special Forces costume. Special Forces - Cleared every mission and challenge mission in the Special Forces Pack. The Phantom of Bravery - Completed The Phantom of Bravery. The Rules of War - Completed The Rules of War. Truffle Slider - Earned a gold medal in the Rift Plane Sliding Race. World-Class Plumber - Earned a gold medal in Endestria Energy Race II. Category:trophy